


I Heff Finally Done It!

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Von Goosewing had finally destroyed the foul fiend. But, there's a little something about Duckula that he hadn't found out until it was too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heff Finally Done It!

Dr. Von Goosewing smiled in triumpth. He had finally done it! The vampire was no   
more. But, why didn't it feel right? The gander noticed that the count didn't   
transform into ash at all. Why didn't he? He didn't notice the vampire's   
servants approach him from behind.

"Dr. Von Goosewing, I am afraid you had murdered an innocent fowl." Igor   
stressed the second-last word with pure venom. Nanny had bawled her eyes out as   
she hugged the mallard with as much gentleness as she could. She didn't notice   
Igor as he approached her. The vulture pressed his fore and middle finger   
against the duck's throat. The gander noticed that despite the fact the butler   
wore a stoic expression, his eyes shone with tears.

"Igor, vhat do you mean I heff killed an innocent?" Goosewing honked in   
softness. Worry was evident on his face.  
"Dr. Von Goosewing, the young Master had been tranformed in a mere mortal a   
second before you barged into the ceremony to stop us."  
"Vhat?! But, vhy vhas he tranformed into an innocent? He iz a wampire, iz he   
not?"  
"Master Duckula wasn't resurrected the same way as other fowls. He was a   
vegetarian vampire. Yes, Doctor, you were chasing a vampire that had done no   
wrong. Yet, you now had murdered a mortal." Nanny clucked in anger. Igor was   
amazed that Nanny's intellect had sneaked up on him again when he least expect   
it.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to beingk hurting an innocent. I zhought all wampires   
are evil! Please forgive me, Gott." Goosewing prayed as he was on his knees. He   
felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed Igor was in   
front of him.  
"Ah, but have no fear. In just a mere eighty decades I can resurrect Count   
Duckula to his former glory. But first, maybe I should give you a practical   
demonstration in the torture chamber why it's unwise to destroy my Master   
without dealing with myself first?"

Dr. Von Goosewing felt his blood run cold as he realized what Igor had in store   
for him would make any other torture technique he had used before look like   
child's play...

The End


End file.
